


Deprived

by Lightning515



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of “A Normal Day”, which can be found <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10973139/1/A-Normal-Day">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaiiKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/gifts).



Tsuna moaned as Reborn thrust into him roughly, pleasure assaulting his senses as his prostate was repeatedly struck at just the right angle. His hands clenched and unclenched helplessly at empty air, bound to the headboard with soft silk and padding to prevent chafing. His back arched when a rough hand wrapped around his forgotten member, drawing a soft gasp from the brunet. The rough hand moved up and down the length, leaving Tsuna breathless and gasping for much needed air.

“R-Reborn-” he managed to say in between gasps and moans, only to find his mouth covered by another, Reborn’s tongue coaxing his into dancing inside of the moist cavern. They broke away moments later, cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen. Reborn smirked and sped up his thrusting and stroking. Tsuna’s eyes and mouth flew wide open, toes curling from the overwhelming sensations. The smell of sex and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with the gasps and moans of the brunet. The hitman could tell the brunet was close; his member was leaking copious amounts of precum and his walls were clenching so deliciously around his own member.

But Reborn was an evil sadist.

Just as Tsuna was about to tip over the edge, Reborn stopped stroking and squeezed the brunet’s member tightly, causing the brunet to choke in pain as his release was torn away from him. “Y-you _ass_ …” he whimpered, gripping the ribbon tightly as Reborn slowed his thrusts. The hitman leaned forward and took a nub into his mouth, sucking at it and licking at it with his tongue before withdrawing and nipping at it softly. Tsuna writhed at the added sensation, only to cry out in pain when Reborn nipped harder then resumed sucking before turning his attention to the other nub.

It was hot, too hot and he should have found release a long time ago but Reborn was persistent and didn’t stop teasing Tsuna, causing him endless frustration. To further tease the brunet, Reborn began thrusting at unpredictable paces, first moving rapidly before slowing to an agonizingly slow pace.  Reborn took in every expression the brunet made; Tsuna made such beautiful expressions when he was helpless and desperate, spewing endless moans and cries of pleasure.

And then Reborn just stopped.

His hand was still tightly wrapped around Tsuna's member and he was still buried deep in Tsuna, but he had stopped thrusting and his other hand had withdrawn from torturing Tsuna's now rock-hard nipples. The brunet cried out in frustration, struggling to get _any_ sort of friction but to no avail. His bonds, although slack enough to prevent any harm or strain on his arms and wrists, prevented him from moving and getting any leverage. He wanted his bonds removed, so that he could wrap his arms around Reborn, hands pressed against his back and feeling the smooth muscle underneath. So he could capture Reborn's mouth in a kiss until they both were out of breath and needed air. So he could run his hands through Reborn' silky black locks as he chased his own release.

But no. He was tied to the bed post, completely naked and unable to move an inch with Reborn controlling the pace. It wasn't even fair; Reborn still had a majority of his clothes on. All he had removed so far was his fedora, tie, and suit jacket. His shirt was still mostly buttoned, hiding most of his abs from Tsuna's view, and his pants were still on, slipped down just enough to bury himself deep inside Tsuna. He glared at Reborn, who simply smirked and thumbed the slit of Tsuna's member, smearing the precome around. Tsuna cried out at the sudden motion, breathless once more as Reborn rubbed the slit with circular motions, occasionally pressing his finger into the small gap. But Tsuna was still unable to find release, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes at his helplessness. His balls were feeling uncomfortably full and his member was starting to hurt from all the stimulation.

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna glared at Reborn through half-lidded eyes, though it sounded more like a plea than a threat. At this point he was cursing Reborn's self-control. He knew that Reborn was close; the hitman’s member was throbbing inside of him and he was shaking, if only minutely.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a smirk, leaning forward so that his breath ghosted on a particularly sensitive spot. The brunet's breath hitched and he squirmed.

"P-please... let me come…!" he groaned as Reborn attached himself to the side of Tsuna's neck, and sucked harshly, sure to leave a mark.

Tsuna could feel Reborn’s smirk against his neck before he lifted his head. The brunet whimpered at the loss of contact.

And then Reborn started moving.

He began thrusting rapidly, snapping his hips forward and burying himself as deep as he could. The hand gripping Tsuna's member loosened and began stroking at a ridiculously fast speed, still pressing on the slit. Tsuna's moans were cut off as Reborn leaned forward to capture the brunet's mouth in a kiss, mapping out the wet cavern and rubbing their tongues together lovingly.

The sudden increase in pleasure and the fact that Tsuna was already on the edge meant that he didn't last long. He screamed even louder into Reborn's mouth as his release finally came, arching his back off the bed while spilling over himself and Reborn's hand with the hot, sticky liquid. Reborn grunted as the heat enveloping his member got even tighter and sped up his pace while milking Tsuna empty with his hand. Tsuna moaned as he fell back onto the sheets, exhausted.

The last thing Tsuna remembered was warmth filling his insides.

* * *

 

He woke to nips and sucks down the side of his neck. Tsuna moaned, turning his head away in a futile attempt to escape but only managing to bare more of his neck to Reborn, who responded with a longer suck where his pulse was. He cracked a lid open, to find Reborn in all his shirtless glory  _and still deep inside of him._ He could feel Reborn's member limp inside of him and the warmth of his release warming his insides, causing him to feel full.

“Reborn… What are you–” he broke off with a hiss as Reborn sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. “Reborn…” Tsuna whimpered, practically melting from pleasure as Reborn continued sucking, hands stroking his sides before moving up to untie his hands. Tsuna’s hands were carefully placed on either side of him while Reborn cradled Tsuna’s head. He flexed slightly, feeling the blood rush back into his arms.

Tsuna gasped for breath as Reborn pulled back and lifted his arms to examine his wrists. There were slight marks but nothing permanent; the marks should disappear by the end of the day. Satisfied with what he found, he turned to face Reborn.

The hitman was currently strumming one hand on his abdomen, other hand splayed on the bed and a look so predatory that Tsuna would have ran away as fast as he could a few years ago.

Now, however, he simply sighed. “Reborn, can you please pull out so I can go take a shower?”

“Now why would I do that?” Reborn leaned forward ever so slightly and Tsuna’s breath hitched slightly.

“W-we been going at it since morning… once on the couch… and then on the counter… and now the bed.” It was getting harder for him to speak in complete sentences with Reborn staring at him so intensely and those sinful hands rubbing small circles on his hips. “R-Reborn…” he gasped, his breath hitching as the hitman leaned in, hands once again roaming his sides before settling on his nipples once more. Still sensitive from before, it was almost painful as they were twisted and rubbed and pinched.

Still, he was tired and enough was enough.

Tsuna lifted his hands and pressed against Reborn’s chest. The hitman stopped, eyebrow quirked in question. “Stop. I’m tired and sore and really want a shower.” Eyes flashed ever so slightly orange and Reborn relented, smirking at Tsuna’s display of domination.

With a squelch, Reborn pulled out, some of his release seeping out onto the sheets below. Tsuna almost whimpered at the loss but instead swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the shower door.

“Now I’m going to take a shower and **_NO_** you will not be joining me.” With that said, the door swung closed and the lock snapped in place, leaving the hitman alone on the bed.

“Well… I guess I should punish him later for denying me shower sex.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
